Thank You
by ArkadyLady
Summary: Set post-"Spiral." Arkady drops in on Callen. A. Kolcheck always collects his debts.
It was their new routine. She would come over before work to check on him. She'd drop off something for his lunch that day. (Because it was Joelle, it was always something healthy. Because it was for Callen, she always brought silverware. ) She'd hand it over and ask how he was. He'd assure her he was fine and thank her. They'd part until school ended, at which time she'd return and stay until the late evening.

She had taken off of work the first day he arrived back in LA from the CDC in Georgia. He had insisted it was unnecessary, but she did it anyway. She would, of course, have preferred he stay at her place. However, she understood he was more comfortable recovering in his own house. She wasn't more comfortable, but now was not the time to have the IKEA conversation again.

"Thank you for the, uh…" Callen took a second to examine the clear Tupperware container. He thought it looked like chicken soup, but she had brought chicken soup every day for the past week. He wasn't ungrateful, but by now surely she'd bring something –

"It's chicken soup," she offered, finishing his sentence. "Still low sodium, but a bit more carrot slices today."

He smiled. "Yes. Thank you for the chicken soup."

After a brief, awkward pause, he continued, "You know, I do think it's been helping. I'm definitely feeling more like my old self."

"Oh, good! Good. It's just…it's what we do in my family. You're not feeling well? Eat some chicken soup. We usually just make it for colds and things, though. A super deadly virus is a first for me." She tried to give a full smile, but the corners of her mouth seemed to struggle to rise fully.

He looked over and saw the worry in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking. At least, he thought he knew. He was waiting for her to say something, to come out and just say it. He didn't want to have that conversation, but it was inevitable. The delay was starting to make him a little anxious. However, he'd never be the one to bring it up.

Joelle started to say something, but the couple suddenly heard a knock on the door. Callen assumed it was Sam popping by before work to check in on him. Sam had been pretty good about giving his partner a little space while he finished recovering. When Callen told him that Jo was stopping by all the time to check in, though, Callen figured it was only a matter of time before Sam would want to check in on _them_ : under the guise of seeing about his best friend, of course.

Callen opened his front door to discover an unexpected visitor: Arkady Kolcheck. The Russian held a serious expression on his face and looked straight into Callen's eyes: "You have an unpaid debt, my friend."

Callen, simultaneously surprised and worried about Jo's presence in this moment, could say nothing.

Arkady held his expression for a full three seconds before flashing a smile. He chuckled and then began to make his way into the house before Callen could respond.

"I am kidding, my friend. Somewhat. You do owe me a debt, but it is not so serious." Arkady, who always seemed too familiar in this house to Callen, paused when he noticed Joelle.

"Oh. Hello there, nice lady," Arkady said, extending his hand out to shake hers. He usually kissed a lady's hand upon first meeting, but this did not seem to go over well with any company Callen kept. "It would be nice if someone introduced us, yes?"

Callen hesitated. Did he want Arkady to meet Jo and vice versa? Was she ready for Arkady? Was _anyone_ ever ready for Arkady? Callen was already letting her in, as much as he could, on his life as an agent. His relationship with Arkady was a bit more complicated. He briefly wondered what this all would look like to Jo, what kind of light she'd see him in. However, his annoyance quickly got the better of him.

"Did you not notice the extra vehicle in the driveway?" Callen asked.

Arkady replied, "Yes. I did. I am not blind nor idiot. I assumed, though, that it is your nice lady friend or blond friend, since I know big man's car. I can think of no one else it would be."

"What about Hetty?"

"I see no broomstick," Arkady quipped, prompting another one of his signature grins.

Callen shot him a chiding look. Before he could respond, Joelle stepped in and shook Arkady's still-extended hand. "Joelle. Nice to meet you."

Arkady appreciated these niceties. "Arkady. It is pleasure, Joelle. Are you friend of Callen's?"

Joelle looked at Callen after the question, prompting him to step in.

"Arkady, this is my girlfriend, Jo."

Arkady's face lit up with both delight and amusement. Callen wondered if it was delight _from_ amusement.

"Girlfriend?" Arkady asked.

"Yes. Girlfriend." Callen repeated.

"Well, then," Arkady began, turning to Joelle, "I am sure you know who I am."

"I'm sorry, but Callen's never mentioned an Arkady," Joelle admitted.

"Oh, well, Callen is respectful. He knows I am private man. I am sure he has told tales of his favorite, how do you say, dashing Russian?"

Joelle shook her head. "No. I'm afraid not. He's never really mentioned a Russian friend before."

Arkady's expression dropped, and he made no attempt to hide how offended he was.

"Perhaps you are new, yes?"

Joelle shook her head once more. "We've been dating almost a year."

Arkady was rather surprised by this piece of information. He looked back at Callen. "A year?"

Without looking at a watch or clock of any sort, Joelle quickly commented on the time and noted she should she be heading out. She followed Callen as he moved closer to the door to open it for her.

"I'll see you later," she told him. He nodded and smiled. She went in for a quick kiss, but Callen pulled back when he noticed Arkady out of the side of his eye, watching them. Joelle's face told him that this was not a smart move.

"Bye…sweetie," Callen said, attempting a term of endearment before cupping the back of her lower head with his free hand and taking their usual parting peck up a notch. Callen had doubled down to fix his misstep. He hoped it would work.

Joelle smiled and said goodbye.

"And thank you again for this," Callen called out, raising the chicken soup a little higher.

"It was pleasure to meet you, Jo! We will now talk stocks and things!"

Callen had closed the door before Arkady's last sentence ended. He then took a deep breath. Before turning around, he wondered which question he would ask Arkady first. The important one was, of course, Arkady's plans for "debt" collection. However, Callen couldn't help but be irritated with Arkady's calling Jo by her nickname.

As Callen was turning around to face his…whatever Arkady was, the Russian beat him to making the first comment.

"I have questions."

Callen rolled his eyes. "You don't get to ask questions right now. My house, my questions."

Looking indignant, Arkady replied, "You are horrible host." He then took a quick look around the bare house. "Very horrible. I have nowhere to sit."

"Lack of seating discourages anyone from staying too long. It's not the main reason why I don't have furniture, but it's a plus. What are you here for, Arkady?" Callen was all business.

Arkady was not.

"We will get to favor you owe me in time. I actually give you friend's discount. You are lucky. Least you could do is have conversation. This way, you stay friend for discount. I promise, I will be done before you need to leave for work with soup that Joanne brought you."

"It's Joelle," Callen corrected him.

"Oh, look, you brought her up. So, whole year? You date her that long and do not mention her to your dear friend, even when you are in his pool? I am upset. Also, she is not your type."

"First off – wait. What do you mean she's not my type? You don't even know my type!"

Callen was getting sucked in, and he knew it.

"I do know your type," Arkady insisted. "Your type is Darya in Chechnya. I saw how you looked at her."

Callen sighed. "My type is not Darya in Chechyna. That was for information. I had to be convincing. Also, Darya had five husbands. None of whom appreciated the flirting I did."

"Oh, those were nice gentlemen. You should be flattered to be in such good company!" Arkady continued, "Even if Darya was not your type, Emily was. You said so."

Callen looked surprised. He had forgotten he told Arkady about Emily.

"Remember, yes? You told me such things when you remembered I am friend."

"I didn't tell you about Emily because you were a friend. I told you about Emily because you decided it was a good idea to add vodka to my drink, which already had alcohol in it, by the way," Callen reminded Arkady.

Arkady laughed. "I wanted to see if you know how to have fun. Because I am good friend. Also, did you notice I did not reveal your job? Like I said, I am good friend. You are welcome."

"She already knows, Arkady. Now, what –" Callen was interrupted once more.

"She knows? She does not strike me as agent…"

Callen realized Arkady would never get to the point of his visit without a bit more answers on this subject. Arkady loved answers, as long as they were coming from someone else. He decided to humor him with minimal information. In case the conversation continued to run long, Callen decided to put the soup in the fridge.

Arkady, of course, followed him. "She is not agent, is she?"

Closing the refrigerator door, Callen finally answered, "No, she's not. Now, no more questions about Jo."

Arkady had no intention of complying. Callen figured as much.

"But she calls you Callen, not G. And how did you meet? You cannot expect that I would not ask these questions. There are too many."

Callen sighed. "She calls me Callen because that's what she's used to. She thought that was my first name up until last month. Also, Sam introduced us."

"He did what?" Arkady was taken aback. "If you were looking for girl, why did you not come to me? I know your type!"

Callen was confused: Arkady seemed genuinely offended. For some odd reason, he found himself attempting to comfort his Russian…whatever Arkady was.

"I didn't ask Sam. He just kind of…set me up…without my asking."

"And you let him?" Arkady shook his head. "You and big man have weird relationship." He continued, "I have bodyguard you may like. It is not professional of me, but I will get you number if you are interested. I have other ideas, but we will start there."

"Arkady, I'm not looking for a girlfriend. I have one. Her name is Jo. You just met her. She brings me chicken soup."

Arkady sported a knowing smile for a few seconds. "She brings you chicken soup? This is relationship?"

"What's wrong with chicken soup?" asked Callen. "You bring someone chicken soup when they're sick, and it shows you care."

"Wait. Are you sick? Is it contagious? Will I be ill?" asked Arkady, becoming rather uneasy.

"No, Arkady, it's not contagious," Callen replied, exasperated from all this. "Technically, I'm not sick anymore. I'm just recovering. However, I am supposed to be limiting my strenuous activity. I feel like that means this conversation should end soon. Doctor's orders."

"Well, I am glad you are better. This is also fortunate! I thought I would have to wait until your workday ends to get your help. You can help now. We will leave now, and I will get you back for chicken soup."

Arkady had finally gotten to the point of the visit. Callen was both relieved and worried about what would come next.

"Arkady, can this wait? Like I said, I shouldn't be doing anything strenuous."

"I am offended you think I would put you in such danger!" With a pointed look, Arkady added, "Some of us do not endanger our friends so easily."

Arkady had no room to talk, but Callen didn't feel like arguing right now. If Arkady actually kept to his word, this would all be over soon enough. He'd no longer have the favor hanging over his head. Of course, this all depended on Arkady's keeping to his word. That wasn't worrisome at all.

"So, to business!" Arkady looked around once more. "I usually sit when I discuss business. Also, I am not youngest man. You do not even have folding chair?"

"No. I used to, but…not anymore," replied Callen, not wanting to get into this conversation again. With Arkady. And anyone else, in general.

"Did the big man break it?" Arkady asked with a grin.

Callen responded with an annoyed look. The truth was that his neighbor had borrowed his two folding chairs for a family reunion. The neighbor never returned them, and Callen never asked for them back – even though they were nice and had cushions. Asking for them back would involve talking to the neighbor, and that was just simply not on Callen's agenda. As he and Jo spent a good deal of time at her house anyway, he had never gotten around to buying more chairs. When he had finally given up on his neighbor's returning them, he just moved the television into the bedroom.

"First off, you _know_ his name is Sam. Secondly, no he did not."

"Where do you and your Jo sit when she is here? In car? Or does she like standing?"

"Actually," Callen replied, "we just sit on the bed."

Arkady's eyebrows lifted a little. "I am fine with bed."

Callen was not expecting this, though he should have been. "You and I are not discussing this in my bed, Arkady. Now, just tell me what you need."

"Well, you see, I need favor from brother-in-law and his wife," began Arkady, attempting to get comfortable on the mattress that lay on the floor. He had made Callen sit next to him, pleading avoidance of neck strain. However, he really just wanted to make sure he had help if he needed it when getting up from the low seating. It was still better than standing, though, as he had worn the wrong shoes for such a long discussion. He continued, "I cannot go alone because they are still mad about car thing. Your fault, remember?"

"This sounds like a great job for one of your bodyguards, maybe even that one you mentioned earlier," Callen noted.

"And yet it is not. I need someone I can trust for this. They are family, even though I am no longer married to his sister. I cannot risk someone knowing their location and information. They may hurt them."

"Or use them to get blackmail information on you," Callen suggested with a smirk.

"You are always so negative." Arkady then conceded after a pause: "Maybe."

"I'm not really up for protecting you from your relatives who don't like you, Arkady. I imagine that would take a lot of energy."

"You will do nothing but stand there! I promise! You have my word. You only come because they will not do anything in front of witness who is friend. Bodyguard may make them madder," Arkady explained.

Callen just sighed and agreed to help.

As Callen was getting up to go shower and change, he started to think about the regrets he'd have sooner or later.

Arkady then called out, "Oh, by the way. We will need to be sure to go to back door. There are less things wife can throw in back of house."

 _Sooner_ , Callen thought.

* * *

He had broken the routine. She was grateful.

Callen had called Joelle during her lunch break to both thank her for the chicken soup and offer to go to her place after school instead. He told her he felt like he was doing well enough to venture out of the house more.

Joelle wondered if this had anything to do with Arkady. However, she had no plans to press it. She had noticed that Callen seemed agitated around Arkady, which was new to her. Callen mentioned the Russian man was just someone he had met on a case. The fact that he told her this only after she asked him made it clear to her that he had no plans of discussing his…whatever Arkady was.

That wasn't important. The important thing was that they were together. The nice thing was that they were together at her house. She didn't have to haul stuff over to his house to cook dinner. He consistently offered to get take-out, noting plenty of healthy options. He told her there was no reason for her to cook, but she insisted. She preferred it. Plus, Callen's use of the term "healthy" was rather liberal.

"Jo, I don't know why you won't let me do the dishes," Callen said, leaning back against the cabinets. He wanted something to take his mind off wondering why Arkady needed a lawnmower when he paid a service to maintain his yard. Callen was also trying not to think about how far a five-foot, middle-aged woman could throw a huge lamp. Or how Arkady would not shut up about that bodyguard on the way home.

"It's not that big of a deal, Callen," she explained. "There's just something about your doing chores right now that makes me feel a little weird. Maybe it's because you were very recently in a medically induced coma. Maybe it's because you were in that coma after risking your life to stop the spread of a deadly virus. Maybe it's because you always leave little soap suds on some of the plates."

She looked up from the sink to flash him a smile, which he quickly returned.

The couple was then interrupted for the second time that day by a visitor at the door. Callen offered to answer it, which Joelle thanked him for.

He opened the door to find an unfamiliar face: a woman.

"I was told to give this to a Mr. Simms on behalf of a Mr. Kolcheck," the woman said, holding up a small envelope.

Callen tried to hide his anger. Why did Arkady think it was okay to send someone to Jo's house? Callen's not even sure he would be okay with Arkady at Jo's house. He calmed himself to ask the woman an important question.

"How did he get this address?"

"I'm assuming you're Mr. Simms? Also, Mr. Kolcheck said that if you asked that question I was to simply mention the term 'license plate.'" The woman still held the envelope. She seemed intent on staying on task.

"Yes," Callen replied, remembering his cover earlier that day. "I'm Mr. Simms. Why couldn't _Mr. Kolcheck_ just send this in the mail?"

"He wanted to make sure you read it. I have instructions to remain here until I know that you've read it, actually."

"Instructions?"

"Yes," answered the woman. "And a very nice bonus."

"Are you his messenger or something?" Callen asked. He then decided he didn't care about the answer. "Nevermind. Just tell him I read it."

He went to grab the envelope, but the woman wasn't quite ready to hand it over.

"He told me that you had to read it while I was still here. He said that I had to report your reaction back to him, and that he'd know if I were making it up. Mr. Simms, it's a really good bonus."

Callen sighed. He knew it was easier to just humor Arkady. This had been his guiding principle the whole day. He was beginning to feel guilty for mocking some of Sam's parenthood stories.

"Fine. I'll read it. You'll get your bonus."

The woman, who had a surprisingly strong grip, finally handed over the envelope. As instructed, she stood and waited for him to read what was inside.

Callen opened the envelope to uncover a simple "Thank You" notecard. This was not at all what he was expecting from Arkady. He then lifted the top flap to look inside. The message was short. It simply read, "For comparison." And Callen realized who the woman was.


End file.
